Spider Undercover 2: Diplomatic Crisis
by sport21
Summary: Picking up 3 weeks from when Peter left his friends in New York we find him in Paris. Teamed up with Black Widow, the very edgy young William Cross, Peter has to uncover and stop an assignation. at the same time he learns the answer of what happened to his parents all while trying to complete his bachelors degree, and survive his surprise visitor Ava. rated T to be safe
1. The Butterfly Effect

**well everybody I know this is extremely early but I mean wow a handful of reviews and insane amount of just wow I mean thanks for the support but still wow, so to keep the peace I'll upload the first two chapters of Diplomatic Crisis story line. again thank you the support is great **

**Chapter 1: The Butterfly Effect**

(11 years ago) It was dark and the rain was vast concealed by the dense clouds and split by the cracks of lightning shooting across the sky not the most ideal night for a plane ride but this meeting was important and nothing would stop it.

The 6 passengers on board were all gathered around a table with a hologram floating above the table "general Fury I am showing you proof that the serum took effect to the spiders with a little more funding we can proceed to human trails and possibly tweak the serum to equal that of the original Super Soldier serum" said a man in a black jacket with thick glasses and light brown hair.

General Fury remained silent as he looked over the results "very impressive doctor Parker but Director Sawyer want's weapons not idea's, I suggest you show him the plans for the vaporizer cannon that will at least give you the grant for extra funding into your Spider project" he finished and began rubbing his eyes which were sore from staring at the blue lights of the hologram.

"Richard your brothers on the phone Peter had a nightmare" said a very attractive woman in a black suit passing Richard a brick sized cell phone, Richard smiled a playful smile "excuse me General" Richard took the phone from the woman and walked back to the back of the plane,

"Your husband is something else agent Parker" Fury stated.

Mary looked amused by Fury's choice of words "that maybe so General but he and Louis are the only two scientist to ever come close to reproducing the super soldier serum since the original, so I think director Sawyer will forgive him when he takes time to talk to his 5 year old son" she replied, as Fury and Mary continued to talk Richard rejoined them as a red headed woman entered from the cockpit

"General Fury were two hours from our destination" she announced.

"Thank you agent Romanov" Fury replied.

"Natasha don't you ever get tired of flying these boring planes, I trained you for real assignments" Mary chuckled, Natasha grinned and sat down next to Mary,

"back to business Doctor parker after you've shown Director Sawyer the vaporizer cannon I would be interested in seeing what potential you can make with those spiders of yours" Fury said. Richard nodded in agreement as two more men joined them the shorter man had thin light brown hair and was wearing a captain America pin the other was taller and much broader in stature. "Phil make the arrangements with Oscorp for us to have a tour of the good doctor's laboratory" Fury ordered.

"Yes sir" Phil replied before vanishing beyond the divider curtain

With the storm raging on outside the plane ride was sketchy at best, the violent turbulence shook the plane and rattled the chairs and compartments, and needless to say it was not a pleasant ride. Fury continued to review the Vaporizer project files, with a satisfied grin at a cursory glance this weapon was the ultimate game changer for any military force that would possess it, and it was capable of firing hundreds of rounds in one burst of fire reducing any target to basically dust.

"This weapon of yours could change the balance of power in the arms race Dr. Parker" Fury said,

Both Richard & Louis looked as if they could care less about the weapon they were pressing for the funding towards their super spider project "General Fury if we could please return to our discussion about the spider experiment. We feel we can make greater contributions to both military and civilians" Dr. Brock said.

"sir if I may, we have taken genetic samples from multiple samples of the most naturally perfect spiders and successfully combined and cloned into a new species of super spiders, ones that can lift 10 times their own weight, leap across gaps 3 times the average capability and even ones with a natural healing ability. Think of the good that can be done if people had that ability, a regeneration process with combined an immune system that would never weaken and could suppress any poison or toxin broken bones would mend themselves" Dr. Parker finished.

Fury looked from Richard to Louis "it sounds great in theory doctors and as I have said you have peaked my interest in that project but I am only a general and the point of this meeting with Director Sawyer is to show him the Vaporizer project. That is the goal today after that I will ask him to show attention to your Spider project" he finished.

Just as Fury finished speaking the plane violently shook and alarms started blaring from the cockpit, "Dugan what's going on up there!" Fury shouted through the intercom, "I don't know sir the planes losing power and the instruments are reading the planes falling out of alignment" came a voice from the other end of the line.

As everyone tried to balance themselves the roof of the plane started glowing red, it was being cut through with a hot torch, "prepare to be boarded" Fury ordered all the agents on board started drawing their weapons "Richard you and Louis have to take those plans and hide them somewhere" Mary demanded. Richard & Louis frantically picked up their files but in the rush they didn't notice the vaporizer hologram display card fell to the floor, the roof fell in and was followed up with flash-bang grenades and smoke bombs in a burst of white light and ear piercing ringing the passengers were blinded and enveloped in a wall of smoke.

Moments later multiple assailants in black tactical gear and masks flooded the plane spraying gun fire throughout the hull of the plane, the bullets ricochet off of the metal walls. Realizing he was outmanned and out gunned Fury did the one thing he could at the present time.

"Widow, Shadow bailout protocol" he shouted.

Doing as their superior instructed the two female assassins secured the scientist in the deployment bay,

"Sir Targets escaping requesting increase in tail elevation" one of the men in black called out.

As he requested the tail of the plane started to raise in height forcing the plane into a nose dive position sending the passengers forward back to the gun fight,

But Widow and Shadow were the best for a reason and they quickly used a grenade to blow out one of the porthole windows, three bursts of gunfire tore through the air one struck a wall causing it to fragment and the fragment along with shards of shrapnel from the wall ripped into General Fury's left eye.

Fury screamed in agonizing pain as the left side of his face ran red with blood the reflective surface of the barely visible shrapnel lodged in his face, "Phil get him out here!" Shadow shouted.

Phil did as he was told carrying the wounded General to the improvised exit while the assassins continued to cover them, two more bullets erupted from the smoke and two low muffled groans came from behind them. Mary/Shadow turned and her heart stopped her husband and Louis both had crimson rivers flowing from their chests,

"Richard!" she screamed dropping next to her husband "Richard hold on please I'll get you to a doctor just hold on" she cried,

Widow watched her best friend and mentor in a completely different way never in 13 years together had Widow ever seen Shadow cry a memory that would never escape her.

"Mary get out of here… we have a son that needs a parent go home to him…. Survive this…." Richard fought to choke out his last words before the thick red liquid poured over his lips. Once more the plane violently shook and the metal began to groan as it was stretched past its limitations and the plane was beginning to be torn apart.

"Shadow we have to go now!" Widow shouted pulling her friend up towards the hole in the wall "Widow let go! I can't leave him!" Shadow cried.

"Shadow he's gone, you have a son to raise you can't stay" Widow argued.

As the tail was finally pulled off Widow and Shadow became separated, Widow fell from the plane deploying her chute but Shadow just fell deeper into the plane at the mercy of the men with the automatic weapons.

The man who seemed to be in charge was holding the Vaporizer project hologram "sir package secured and both Targets were terminated returning to base" he said before turning back to Shadow.

Widow watched as she floated down to the ground as a giant plane was secured by winches and cables to their transport and began pulling the plane apart, the cables let go and what was left of the plane fell into the ocean, but there was no sign of Shadows chute and she feared the worst as her eyes burned from the warm tears streaking down her face, her best friend was gone forever.

3 Days later General Fury was treated for wounds but there was no saving his eye and he would carry 3 permanent scars on his face forever.

But the hardest part for agent Natasha Romanov was tracking down Mary's in-laws and her 5 year old son to break the bad news, she walked up to the brick house with a white painted door, this wasn't the first time she had to deliver a message like this but never did she ever think it would be to Shadows family.

She knocked on the door fighting back the lump in her throat as a middle aged man opened the door and for a brief second Natasha thought she was looking at Richard,

"Can I help you?" he asked, Natasha swallowed hard "Ben Parker?" she asked,

Then man nodded "my name is Natasha I'm a friend of Mary and Richard" she said, the more she spoke the more it hurt.

"Ben looked like he was the verge of a break down, "did something happen to my kid brother and his wife?" he choked, unable to vocalize her answer Natasha nodded

"There was an accident their plane went down…. There were no survivors" she finished.

Ben fell back against the door frame as a Blond woman carrying a small brown haired boy popped up beside him "Ben…what's wrong?" she asked, Ben turned to his wife and the boy "Richard & Mary…." He trailed off but the woman understood clearly, "where's my mom & dad" the boy asked,

Natasha looked at the small boy he was the spitting image of Richard but he had Mary's eyes "is that him? Peter?" she asked nervously. Ben nodded "he looks like his dad hopefully he grows up with a heart like his mom's" with that Natasha left the Parker house and just as she reached her car she heard it the heart breaking cries of a child who learned he had lost his parents she got in her car and drove away.

**Comment/ review as everyone sees fit kind of hoping it meets everyone's expectations.**

**next chapter is resuming the story line**


	2. Becoming Ben Riley

**subject clarification: in this story William Cross is young crossfire before he went rouge and is still a C.I.A operative **

**Chapter 2: Becoming Ben Riley**

_Many years Later Richards Spider serum would endure its first human trial…. His own son._

(3 weeks ago) Peter had left New York behind, all the way on the other side of the Atlantic, he had joined Black Widow on what she referred to as a "black book assignment" in Paris France.

**("Translation: this mission never happened").**

He had left his friends, his Aunt, his identity and scariest of all his Tiger powered girlfriend behind. Peter looked at his reflection in the mirror of the air plane rest room rubbing his newly shaved and bleached hair "this will take some getting used to" he sighed looking back at picture on his phone captioned "_remember this face it might not be the same when I come home"_ which he sent to Ava Ayala. His transformation was underway all that remained was a name a personality and he shuddered as he picked up a pair of green colored contact lenses. After 5 minutes of squirming the lenses into his eyes Peter found himself looking into the eyes of a stranger, with his new look he kind of saw aunt May in the mirror **(chibi spidey looked at Peter then to the picture of Aunt May in his wallet "that is uncanny" he laughed "but so damn funny")**.

"attention passengers we are descending into Paris please take your seats" came the stewardess voice over the speakers, Peter returned to his seat next to Black Widow whom did not changer her appearance because as she put it "she could never pass as any other women because of the natural red tinge in her eye brows".

Peter took his seat still wearing his childish pouting face, "It's a good look on you Peter but changing your appearance is only the start. You still need a name and a personality" Widow said sweeping a few strands of hair from his shoulder,

"I know Natasha this ain't my first rodeo" Peter laughed which was immediately subsided when his cell phone started ringing, **(" oh god he heard me use his catch phrase and now he's calling to tell me he's suing me"), **Peter hesitantly answered his phone his phone,

"That is my line Parker if you ever use it again you'll find yourself on permanent holiday in Greenland" Fury snapped before ending the call.

"Fury says hi" he said to Widow, who smiled at Peter's naïve innocents he might have gone under cover before but now he had a handler and a real set of rules to play by,

"Peter focus you need a name and a personality something to make your alias believable" Widow said.

Peter went quiet for a few moments last time he went undercover he walked a fine line between who he was and who he was pretending to be if it wasn't for his relationship with Ava and the unwavering love & compassion from Aunt May he very well might have gone off the deep end. He knew he risked it again on this assignment, then he thought of uncle Ben and what his last act on this earth was…. he created a hero from a broken teenager and he would never forget that "I want to be called…. Ben Riley" he said looking at Widow with conviction.

"Very well then, we're Ben Riley and his mother Natasha, you take after your father" she added hinting at the great difference in their looks, the plane touched down and the passengers debarked the plane.

They collected their bags and made their way over to a man in a black suit, "Natasha good to see you again" the man said kissing Widows hand, "Jason this is my partner special agent Ben Riley" she replied introducing Peter by his Alias. Peter shook Jason's hand and followed him to a black ford crown Victorian, Paris wasn't much different from New York just on a much higher class. They drove just beyond the city limits to a storage house on the docks "this is an American joint agency compound cars, tech, weapons and passports or other false papers" Jason said pulling into the warehouse.

First a new credit card, passport and driver's license was made for Peter's new Alias all the bright flashes bugged his eyes because of the contact lenses, he then followed Natasha into the next room which was filled with all sorts of weapons. Natasha grabbed a few pistols and one contraption that concealed a small pistol in the wearers sleeve and deployed on a spring system for quick use. Peter however took no interest he didn't like guns and for a good reason his uncle was murdered with a gun,

"just show me the vehicles" Peter sighed he wasn't a car guy but he really hated guns, Jason shook his head in disbelief "kids today to damn soft" he muttered, as he lead Peter to the final housing section wall to wall with the newest model of cars, Peter walked up and down the aisles stopping at a silver car with Oreo blue racing stripes running from the hood to the trunk. A smile formed on Peter's lips this was it his new personality was going to have some flare to it "hey mom! I found my car" he shouted jumping into the driver's seat. Widow's smile diminished into an exhausted frown Peter was going to be difficult to work with.

"You do understand the point is to blend in?" she snapped, Peter however smiled "but didn't hawk say the best cover was an obvious one? You know hiding in plain sight" he laughed.

Peter had unpacked his bags and his new tech that Tony gave him first was the "shock watch" a high powered electric energy dispenser and a new cell phone that could hack wireless signals, crack encrypted files synthesize chemicals or other trace elements and even hack the keyless entry and chip ignition of newer model cars meaning he could take a car without needing a key.

The penthouse was nice but he was still missing the others, and in a few hours he would be attending his first class "college this is a new one" he said to himself, unpacking the last of his stuff photos of aunt May, the team and him with Ava. "Really wished you could have tagged along Ava…. You at least speak French",

2 hours later Peter found himself wondering the halls of his new school Physics 101 was being held in room 407 and the professors name was….Phineas Mason and his T.A was Marion née Fitzpatrick. A name that vaguely stirred something in the back of Peter's subconscious he knew the name Nee Fitzpatrick but couldn't remember where he had heard it,

The class was full with very few open spaces, "trouble finding a seat young man?" asked a gentle voice, Peter turned around to face a rather beautiful woman with light brown hair and deep blue eyes. He choked on his impending words which won the smile of the woman, "there's a seat over there with Mr. Cross" she finished. Peter took his spot next to the boy addressed as cross he was no older then Peter but looked like he had way more attitude as he sat down next to him.

"Smooth dude choking in front of the T.A classic" he laughed, Peter chuckled "yeah a regular George Clooney moment" he replied,

Cross reached his hand over "William Cross" he said, Peter shook Cross's hand "Ben Riley" he replied.

"So Ben Riley I haven't seen you around before are you new here?" Cross asked,

Peter nodded "yeah first day, mom and I just moved here from New York",

"Aha another American perfect, between you and me adopting a second language is a complete bitch especially when it comes the ladies" he laughed in a whisper.

Unknown to the two unsuspecting teenagers their conversation was being over heard by the T.A who continued to look at Peter in the oddest of ways "Riley from New York…. He looks like her but he can't be they didn't…." she snapped back to reality as an older man entered the room,

"Good morning students let's get to work chapters 1 through 8 on my desk by the end of the class, Ms. Fitzpatrick make sure they don't cheat off each other" the man said coldly.

"Nice guy" Peter whispered sarcastically.

"You should see him on a Monday, rumor is old man Mason is on the verge of a meltdown so he gets Marion to baby sit while he tinkers in his office" Cross replied,

"So professor Tinkerer sounds like a kids TV show reject" Peter laughed, Cross also laughed along with him "Tinkerer that's a good one" he laughed.

Peter turned down to his books the material was nothing for him to comprehend but the way it was formatted was most peculiar it went from theoretical physics to mechanical engineering and even trajectory analysis, "this makes no sense" Peter thought to himself "unless you had a blue printed project requiring each field this is just random jigsaw of work".

Cross was quick to flip the trajectory analysis section like it was nothing he noticed Peter starring at his work,

"Trajectory analysis comes easy to me…. My dad was Special Forces sniper so this type of math was basically a requirement, I picked it up when he started teaching me" he said nervously.

"That's actually pretty cool" Peter replied as the two began working together to finish their work, which they did relatively fast when they handed in the work Marion looked surprised,

"You boy's work well together" she gasped, "thank you" they replied in unison the boy's left and wandered around the halls until they finally took a seat in the library Peter used his phone and started pulling files on every member of the faculty looking for somebody who had connections to people with the resources and the motivation to try and assonate the president and the pope, while Cross was bulls eyeing a book with pens his grouping was impressive.

"Careful you don't miss" Peter joked, Cross turned to Peter and without looking hit the book dead center "I never miss" he said dauntingly resuming his activities,

Peter however saw that the file upload would take some time and slowly nodded off in his chair.

_Peter found himself back home in Aunt May's den watching a cartoon Aunt May was reading a book when the doorbell rang, there was a women at the door talking to uncle Ben __"__there was an accident their plane went down, hearing those words Aunt May picked Peter up and quickly walked over to the door uncle Ben looked sad but Peter didn't know what was going on__.__ The woman outside looked him weirdly causing him to curl up in aunt Mays arms,_

"_Ben what's wrong?" Aunt May asked uncle Ben turned back to face her "Richard & Mary…" Uncle Ben stopped talking and Aunt May was starting to cry, Peter straightened up "where's my mom and Dad?" he asked. Aunt May took Peter to the kitchen she was crying Peter didn't like it when Aunt May cried. _

"_Peter sweetheart… your mom and dad went on a plane ride…..and they…there was an accident" Aunt May wrapped her arms around the small boys shoulders "I'm so sorry sweetie but your mom and dad can't back for you" she cried. Those last words cut Peter like a knife his dad said they would be back for him he promised and his mom wouldn't leave him but Aunt May said they weren't and she never lied to Peter. His eyes burned and his cheeks began to twitch then he cried an ear piercing scream that could wake the neighborhood, as Aunt May clutched him close he buried his head into her shoulder and continued to cry._

"Ben!" Peter jumped a wake to Cross shaking his shoulder "dude what the hell? You having a seizure or something?" he asked, Peter shook it off "just …a vivid nightmare" he replied between breaths.

"you are some kind of weird aren't you" Cross laughed, Peter shot a playful smile "something like that" he replied but his thoughts traveled back to his dream he hadn't thought about the night his parent's died in years so why now? Of all times and why did the lady in the door look familiar?

"This is going to be one weird mission" he thought to himself

**well I hope this was enough to peak everyone's interest until may but I will bump up the updating come may 1st rather than the 15.**

**So far Peter's first day of college has jarred some memories loose, he's changed his appearance and made a friend William Cross a marksmen who never misses. **

**and what's with this weird teacher the boy's have dubbed the "Tinkerer" and his T.A Marion Fitzpatrick? feel free to take guess if you think you know.**

**Ava will show up Paris soon promise.**


	3. The Feild Trip

**C****hapter 3: the field trip**

Who ever said if you love something set it free obviously never met Ava Ayala, Peter had been gone 3 weeks but unlike the last time he left she knew exactly where he was and from the moment he left she was formulating a plan to join him.

But for now she was with her team training on board the tri-carrier with her team helping the new guy settle in, the battle bots crumpled or exploded from the impact of the vigorous young heroes they were becoming better formed as one. The new venom was proving to be quite the asset he was just as fast and even more powerful then spidey and Eddie was just as brilliant as Peter.

"Wow if this is the power of venom under control we should have had tried this back when we first fought it… we could have replaced web head a long time ago" Nova laughed, Eddie retracted the symbiote back into his watch just the others all turned their attention back to Nova.

"….I was only kidding" he said, Eddie left the training room with Tiger, Powerman and IronFist behind him, "come on guys I was kidding" Nova called after them.

Eddie dropped onto the couch exhausted the symbiote may have given him super spider powers but not super stamina, what these guys called a workout was nearly a crippling experience. "How the hell did Peter survive a day of this?" Eddie gasped catching a water bottle from Powerman.

"Ha-ha simple he rarely ever showed" Powerman laughed.

"Yeah Peter preferred his real world encounters or his little games as opposed to actual training" Tiger laughed.

Eddie couldn't help but smile these guys trained all day while Peter had _games_ "guess his methods were more effective or else he wouldn't be an Avenger and I wouldn't be here" he chuckled.

"Indeed so…. Or was it not his skill and more of his heart that earned him his place" IronFist said.

"Was that a shot at Peter?" Tiger asked sternly.

IronFist sunk into his chair looking almost afraid of Tiger "no merely an observation" he replied, Tiger let out a small growl which the guys all knew meant it was time to shut up.

Eddie however was amused by this "you have a thing for Pete don't you?" he chuckled,

Ava took her mask off as did the others "no….she has a thing with him" Sam interjected. Ava hit him hard with her elbow in the gut to shut him up, as Eddie kept on smiling Ava seemed like a strict no nonsense kind of girl the complete opposite of Peter and he couldn't help but wonder how it could work between the two, but his wandering mind came to an abrupt halt as Coulson came storming in "Ms. Ayala a word please" he called.

Ava followed Coulson to the interrogation room she didn't have to see his face to tell he wasn't happy as she sat down in her chair, "care to explain how you and Ms. Watson have lobbied for school trip to Paris this Friday without my knowledge?" he asked.

Ava looked back at Coulson "Mr. Stark pulled some strings with the school board and financed the trip…as long as I go on the trip otherwise he pulls his funding" she said smugly causing Coulson to stare at her blankly "and what's the big attraction in Paris?" he asked.

Ava kept up her smile "oh you know the Eiffel tower, the streets of and sweet smells of Paris. Why is there something else there that should have my attention?" she baited, Coulson just glared at her, he knew she was baiting him to tell her no but without a legit reason he couldn't call her on it and as far as he knew Ava and the others had no idea where Parker was,

"Ava you have your own reasons for encouraging this trip, so unless you want to tell me why I should short hand this team of its team leader the answer is no" He said.

"There's a few reasons sir, my first reason is I can feel the Tiger wanting to be unleashed, the second is I need some time away from the stress of being in a class room or battles because of…." Ava went quiet as her cheeks turned slightly pink,

"And your final reason?" Coulson demanded.

"…..well uhm sir it's….a certain time of the…." She was stuttering but judging by the scared look on Coulson's face he knew what she was hinting at,

"Ok…. You're free to take your trip with your classmates" he blurted out cutting her off to avoid hearing the rest of her sentence. As Coulson nervously ran out of the room to finalize the trip arrangements Ava smiled a triumphant smile "Damn I should be an actress" she thought to herself as she pulled out her phone to text M.j, she felt very satisfied in her accomplishment. Of course she had some intent to enjoy the sights of Paris but the main reason was she wanted to see Peter they didn't get a lot of time together when he was home because he was on assignment for the Avengers for most of the time, then 2 days after he was sent to Paris.

Ava returned to the lounge to find Luke, Danny & Sam had vanished but Eddie was flipping through shields personnel files he was reading up on everybody,

"These files aren't exactly accurate are they?" he asked.

Ava sat down beside him curious about what he meant, Eddie was reading Peter's file not that there was much to read because Shield didn't know a lot about him and they didn't have a lot of time together for her to learn anything but Eddie and Peter grew up together that's when it hit her if she asked he would be able to tell her about Peter's past.

"There's nothing in here about his parents or even about Ben" Eddie said, now Ava's curiosity got the best of her Peter idolized his uncle but didn't say much about what he ever did….but Eddie knew.

"What do you mean?" Ava asked keenly, Eddie looked up at Ava "how long have you & Peter been together?" he replied,

"We've been teammates for 3 years but we've been a couple for 3 weeks" Ava said, Eddie smirked at her like he was amused,

"He's been gone 3 weeks, so what you two started dating just before he left or something?"

"Actually like a week before he left" Ava retorted.

"So ….4 weeks then? Wow that might be a new record for Peter" Eddie chuckled, "this file just say's Ben was retired but doesn't say what he did for a living",

"What did he do?" Ava asked catching Eddies cocky grin,

"back in the day old Ben Parker worked Naval intelligence from when was 16 till he was like 35, he retired from the Navy to help May raise Peter after the plane crash" he finished.

"What plane crash?" Ava asked as her stomach started to feel pitted fearing the impending story,

"You guys didn't connect really well did you? The plane crash that killed his parents…and my father" Eddie said, Ava sat stunned now she knew why Peter never spoke about his parents as she sat with Eddie she thought back to when Kraven came after her and Peter said he knew how it felt to want revenge. He had more reason to hate then anybody she knew he lost both his parents and the one person who was a viable substitute.

"How does somebody who's lost so much find the strength to do what he does?" Ava asked sorely.

"Truth be told I don't think Pete even remembers a lot of it" Eddie yawned before leaving.

Despite learning what she did about Peter's parents and his uncle Ava slept soundly and within a few short days she, Mary Jane and the rest of their travel and tourism class had all boarded a plane bound for Paris.

Both Ava and M.j were excited "I can't believe were going to Paris!" M.j exclaimed excitedly, Ava leaned back in her chair "yeah a nice week long trip in Paris" she so was lost in her fantasy of being in Paris and finding Peter she didn't realize she had begun to purr.

"Ava are you…..purring?" M.j asked mildly giggling, Ava knew she was blushing from the slight heat increase in her cheeks, she was embarrassed that M.j caught her purring,

"So a week in Paris think we'll see anything as interesting as what we see in New York?" M.j laughed "…Ava?"

* * *

Once more Ava was lost in her own little fantasy of Peter and her perched at the very top of the Eiffel tower overlooking the city with the sun setting on the horizon and the city glowing a gentle amber yellow in the lights reflection. Without warning Ava drifted off to sleep,

15 hours later the students from midtown arrived at their hotel, Ava had asked Tony to reserve rooms at the Hilton which the fact that he did so still amazed her. It was dark when they arrived at the Hilton and everyone was dead tired except one Tiger powered young lady. M.j was asleep before her head hit the pillow and Ava was on the prowl she knew Peter was staying in a penthouse here all she had to do was find him.

There was only four penthouses in this building and the fact that Ava knew Peter's scent narrowed her search to a quick 2 minutes she knocked on the door continuously until at last a tired woman answered the door and she did not look happy.

"Widow?" Ava gasped, Widows angry face changed to one of worry and discomfort "Ava...oh for the love of god" she sighed "come in".

"Peter get out here!" Widow shouted, "Peter!" Widow stormed down the hall with Ava on her heels, Peter was soundly sleeping in his bed, pages of homework scattered across his desk and his cell phone which was now plugged into shield network was transferring his latest mission detail reports. Widow grabbed the mattress in the middle and with her full force rolled it over throwing Peter to the floor "Ow…what was that for?" he moaned.

Ava looked on in confusion Peter was now blond and had a buzz cut "Peter?" she asked her voice was strained as she watched him stand up "what the hell did you do to your hair?" she asked.

Peter finally woke up enough to realize it wasn't Widow who was talking to him his eyes fell a beautiful dark haired beauty wearing wear baggy sweat pants and a T-shirt that read "_if you're reading this than my fist hasn't hit you yet" _he was hit by mixed emotions "Ava!" he gasped looking from Ava to Widow his eyes asking her what was going on.

Widow shook her head it was too early and she was too tired to deal with teenage hormones "you deal with this just remember you have school…wow 4 hours" was all Widow said before exiting the room.

Peter led Ava back to the kitchen this was just too much she tracked him all the way to Paris, he sat her down at the counter and poured two glasses of water "ok Ava how did you find me?" he asked,

Ava looked slightly hurt at Peter's tone "aren't you happy to see me?" she asked.

"I'm thrilled but also very…." Peter lost his voice as Ava pulled him across the counter and into a powerful kiss she had missed his taste, the feeling of his tongue massaging hers and the gentle touch of his lips against hers unwilling to break the kiss Ava let her purring express how happy she was.

* * *

Ava's low and gentle purring was soothing and the fact that Peter was still tired he nodded of mid kiss which frustrated Ava to a great extent.

Peter awoke 3 hours later to the blaring scream of his alarm clock which he smashed from frustration,** (chibi Spidey dropped on to the bedside table wearing a cartoon Sherlock Holmes hat with a magnifying glass and a bubble spouting pipe as he examined the broken fragments of the plastic blowing bubbles from his pipe, "I deduce that the cause of death was really angry teenager, dude that's the third one this week you better hope Fury's paying for all these clocks" he shouted back at Peter. **

As he rolled out of bed his face was throbbing his right eye felt swollen and had a cold sting he quickly jumped into his shower his thoughts of last night still swarming around his head "that was one vivid dream…. ah I'm being paranoid there's no way Ava would have known I was here let alone be able to track me down to one hotel room" he said trying to convince himself that last night was just a dream.

He stepped out of the shower and wiped off the mirror where he received a great shock, his right eye was a deep shade of purple "Oh what the hell?" he shouted jumping back from the mirror, "how the hell did that happen!" after throwing on his pants Peter tore off down the hall Widow was in the kitchen pouring a glass of milk,

"Morning Peter how did you sleep?" she asked coldly, Peter was taken aback by Widows greeting, normally she was almost like a mother he'd wake up to breakfast but today was just odd.

"funny you should ask, first I had a dream that Ava showed up last then this morning I wake up looking like I called the thing a midget" Peter replied, Widow placed the glass of milk on the counter then closed the fridge door to reveal Ava sitting on the other side. "Morning web head" she sang "your eyes a bit discolored", Peter was completely frozen on the spot Ava was here in the penthouse…. in Paris.

Ava sat at the counter drinking her milk amused by Peter's inability to vocalize his response at her presence,

"You hit me" was all Peter said squinting his eyes at her,

Ava smiled and nodded "you passed out when we were kissing you deserved it" Ava laughed, Peter opened his mouth but before any sound came out there was a pounding noise at the door.

"Ben! You awake in there? We're going to be late"

"Cross" Peter sighed "you and I are going to have to talk about this at some point" he directed at Ava,

"Peter I'm glad you made a friend but how do you know you can trust this guy?" Widow asked she was worried that Peter was repeating his last assignment of falling into his undercover life.

"I don't…..but he hasn't given me a reason not to trust him" Peter replied giving Ava a quick kiss and heading to the door,

"Ben?" Ava asked turning back to Widow.

Peter opened the door where Cross stood waiting, he was caught off guard by the sight of Ava at the counter his eyes nearly popped out of his head "Damn dude. Is she affordable?"

Peter gave a quick but solid jab to Cross's sternum as a warning "don't insult my girl like that ever again" he said calmly. Cross however looked shocked "that's your girl….damn you work fast, does she have a friend?" Peter smiled and shook his head come on let's go before that T.A reprimands us for being late" he said as the two boys walked down to the parking lot a wave of thick velvet red hair blew past him, "M.j?" he gasped.

* * *

Ava sat with widow for another few minutes talking about how Ava found them "I picked Peter's pocket the day you guys left" she said,

"Girl's got talent" Widow thought to herself.

Twirling the web necklace in her fingers, Ava pondered on her next choice of words "Widow why was Peter recruited for this mission considering what happened the last time?" she asked,

Widow looked at Ava as if seeing her for the first time, Ava worried about Peter almost as much as he worried about everyone else but in this line of work relationships could be your greatest strength or your greatest weakness, "Ava if Peter was put in a dangerous predicament where he had to choose saving your life or the lives of millions who would he pick?".

Ava knew Peter wouldn't let her or anyone else get hurt as he's proven countless time most recently their last encounter with Green Goblin, he tried to force Spiderman to choose between letting White Tiger fall to her death or to stop Goblin and save Manhattan, But Spiderman chose a 3rd alternative he saved Tiger and took down goblin.

"Peter knows I wouldn't let him choose me over the lives of millions. But that being said you don't give Peter enough credit he'll do anything to have his way where nobody gets hurt" she said.

Widow nodded but still wasn't convinced "would he go to such an extent where his life would end if it meant getting his way?" she asked.

Ava went quiet after that Peter was selfless and he showed he would do whatever it took to keep everyone safe especially those he cared about but the thought of him going so far that he wouldn't comeback never truly crossed her mind except for the day the heli-carrier went down and everyone thought he was trapped inside.

"Yes… he would" was all Ava said,

Widow was finally convinced Ava's presence might be an asset on this mission "she doesn't know it but the actions she described are that of Shadows….he grew up smart like his dad but as caring as him mom. Peter could be great as long as he stays true to his values" she thought to herself.

"I have to get back the others before the bus leaves" Ava said.

* * *

Hey Ben slowdown will you" Cross groaned as Peter flew through a four way stop "alright may 9 2006!…" he shouted,

"What's that?" Peter asked finding it odd that Cross was naming a date during their drive to school.

"….The last time I ever puked please don't make me break my streak!" Cross replied going white in the face,

Peter's eyes widened in fear "you will not puke in this car you got that you not puke in this car, if you're going to be sick you crack that window this is a new model!" Peter shouted as he jumped on the brakes in the school parking lot. Cross fell from his seat to the pavement "next time I'll drive my car" he said between heavy breaths,

"awe damn it" Peter groaned before feeling a familiar tingle in the back of his head "that's never a good sign" he thought to himself.

**well how do like that Ava manipulates the school board and the richest Avenger into paying/arranging her reunion with Peter before blackening his eye (nice girl, but he probably did deserve it).**

**and it looks like Widow might just keep her around as way of keeping Peter in line.**

**something bad is waiting for Peter and cross in class wonder what/who it is?**

**I hope everyone is enjoying the story so far I know it's been slow but promise next chapter it picks up more action some mystery and a hint of dysfunctional relationship. **


	4. Guns, Gadgets & Beatle

**Spider undercover 2: diplomatic Crisis**

**Chapter 4: Guns, Gadgets & Beatle **

Peter and cross set off at a dead run towards their class room they had 22 seconds before the bell rang they skidded around the last corner their shoes squeaking as they tore off for the door "crap 8 seconds" Cross panicked as Peter dove for the door and penguin slid through only to realize there was no buzzer, only Cross laughing like an asylum patient. "Ha-ha oh that was awesome I'm sorry man but I couldn't resist" he laughed hysterically,

Peter looked up at the empty room there was nobody around not even Ms. Fitzpatrick or Tinkerer and his Spidey sense was buzzing like an angry beehive **(chibi Spidey walks around Peter's brain "hello spidey sense here tingling" he said irately as he pulled a jack hammer and started chiseling way at his brain "seriously tingling…PAY ATTENTION TO ME!" he screamed)**

"Something's not right here" Peter said as he picked himself up "where is everybody?" as they stood around like a couple of lost puppies they could faintly hear voices from Tinkerers office. Their curiosity over powered their common sense Cross snuck up to the mail slot and priedit open, Tinkerer was talking to a man in some kind of metal suit, "what's going on in there?" Peter whispered as he crouched next to cross.

"Tinkerer has some company" Cross replied side stepping so Peter could see in side who he saw with Tinkerer made him groan in misery "aww man….it's Beatle" he whined earning an odd look from Cross,

"Beatle?" he asked with a raised eyebrow and a suspicious squint.

"A very mean super mercenary" Peter replied as he tried to listen to the conversation more closely,

"Well had a deal Beatle, I build you a suit to keep you at the top of the mercenary game and you split your take with me" Tinkerer growled.

That little detail caught Peter's attention Tinkerer built Beatles suit which meant he might have a blue print labeling the suits weak points but his train of thought was interrupted by his ringing phone which was cranked to full volume still "_I am Boo the little tiger, and I'm still kinda young. My mamma says I'm clumsy, but I think it's so fun. I like to...__"_"please tell me that's not your ringtone" Cross moaned slapping his hand to his face, Peter fumbled for his phone but the singing tiger ringtone had caught Beatles attention and started firing at the door. Peter and Cross scattered away from the door as Beatles bullets turned it to splinters in seconds,

"I hope that phone call is worth this!" Cross shouted as he ducked behind a desk, Peter likewise had taken cover behind a desk,

"Hi Ava don't want to be rude but bad time" Peter blurted out ending the call as an unsettling chill surrounded him **("you guys feel that….there was a great disturbance in the force after I hung up on Ava")**.

Beatle blew the door off its hinges and began firing into the aisles the bullets punching holes in all the desks and walls "how long is this guy going to keep this up?" Cross shouted over the barrage of bullets. Peter peeked around the corner of his hiding spot and saw Beatle still had his missiles and laser canon "you might as well get comfy he's got a lot of ammo to burn" he yelled back.

Cross looked like he was getting impatient "oh screw it!" he yelled pulling two pistols from his pants and started firing back.

Peter just blinked blankly once again a normal day escaladed to something as Ava referred to as incredibly stupid magnitudes "great a gun fight like there wasn't enough school gun violence in the world" Peter moaned turning the dial on his watch. The watch started glowing blue as it changed from a wrist watch into a pulse disrupter "oh this cool" Peter laughed as he dove out from his hiding place firing a blast at Beatle. The pulse ray spun Beatle on the spot which caused his missiles and laser canon to go off, the laser cut through Tinkerers office destroying his desk and bookshelf, the missiles turned out to be heat seekers "awe damn it! Cross run!" Peter shouted as he ducked his missile,

Cross however remained still with his pistol raised and waited as the missile circled back on him before pulling the trigger the bullet collided with the missile detonating it and blowing apart what was left of Tinkerers office. "Effective" Peter said in amazement firing a pulse ray at the other missile,

When the smoke cleared Beatle had retreated and Tinkerer was cowering under his desk "you boys saved me" he gasped.

Peter was caught off guard as Cross quickly stowed his guns, Tinkerer crawled out of his office he looked like he just stepped off of a rollercoaster "thank you boys that man was ready to kill me" he said between heavy breathes, Peter knew he wasn't in any danger he and Beatle were allies.

But Beatle was a mercenary capable of being this assassin Peter was supposed to be trying to stop and from what he heard Tinkerer was smart enough to build his suit meaning he was the one would be outfitting the assassin with his gear,

"boys please allow me to extend you an offer have dinner with me and my assistant tonight on top of the tower my treat also I would like to discuss the possibility of you two undertaking some extra credit projects" Tinkerer offered graciously.

"Uhmmm" the boys said in unison, "Perfect tonight at 8 and boys dress nice and please bring some company" Tinkerer finished.

Peter and Cross were slightly stunned as they returned to the car Peter just touched the door when his spidey sense went off, with a quick flex of his arm Peter had his pulse ray pointed at Cross who in turn was pointing a gun at him. "Who are you?" Peter demanded,

Cross let out a slow breath "could ask you the same thing" he said coldly.

Peter shrugged "yeah but I asked first" he replied.

Cross didn't respond at first but kept a fixed glare on Peter "ok Ben… on 3, we both lower our weapons ok?"

Peter nodded in agreement as they both counted off "1…2…3" they said.

Neither one lowered their weapon "see now you're making me not want to trust you" Peter said, Cross slowly lowered his gun and Peter lowered his pulse ray watch, "my name special agent William Cross…I'm C.I.A" he said "your turn".

Peter took a deep breath "Special agent Ben Riley I'm with S.H.I.E.L.D".

The two teens looked at each other as if debating whether or not they could trust each other.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Louvre museum the students from Midtown were enjoying a tour of the family art museum there was however one student who was slightly side tracked by the fact that her boyfriend just hung up on her. "Peter I am so going to kill you if you hang up on me again" she growled in a whisper,

3 rings later she got answer "hi Ava…how much trouble am I in?" came Peter's puppy dog pouting tone, she tried not to smile as she envisioned the face he was making "a lot! Did you learn nothing from this morning?"

"Speaking of which my eye still hurts", Ava let out a small chuckle, "wait that was your girl who gave you that shiner…she either has a temper or you really screwed up" came a distant voice from Peters end of the line.

"she has a violent temper" Peter said, "EXCUSE ME you fell asleep during make out you screwed up!" she growled literally used her tiger growl scaring some local little kids on a field trip. "Ok. Ok in the spirit of keeping the peace my professor invited me Cross and our guests to dinner tonight on top of the Eiffel tower".

Ava froze dinner on the Eiffel tower was part of her plan "I can live with that" she replied.

"Tonight 8 o'clock since you already do I'm not going to say dress nice" Peter said but Ava knew he added that last part to try and compensate for the fact that he was in trouble,

"Peter if that's the case then I need to take you shopping because you don't know what nice attire is".

"Hey I designed my own suit so I have some fashion sense" he argued, but even through the phone he could tell she rolled her eyes at him,

"That is my point Peter…your suit is my whole argument".

Peter was speechless which brought a smile to Ava's face "wow I just did the impossible and silenced the witty web head I should get a medal" she cheered

**(Chibi white Tiger is standing on a podium with a gold medal around her neck as an announcer spoke "the noble prize of peace and quiet goes to White Tiger for leaving Spider-man speechless and silent. In second place the guy who solved world hunger")**

"Harsh" Peter deadpanned "see you tonight?" he finished.

"Maybe" Ava replied happily, as she ended the call M.j and a girl Ava barely knew named Liz Allen made their way over to her.

"Somebody looks like she might be in need of fries and a milkshake or rather frites ET UN milkshake" M.j said in a rather convincing French accent,

"So who was on the phone?" she asked as Ava let out a frustrated sigh "...Peter he wants to have dinner at the Eiffel tower tonight"

"Peter's in Paris since when?" M.j asked suspiciously, Ava froze she just ousted Peter and she had to think up a lie quickly "he's on a layover for the night on his way back to new York" she lied, M.j was led to believe he was on an exchange in Germany since he left so she was hoping she would buy this.

"Well a dinner at the Eiffel tower does sound romantic and there is a channel store on the corner…let's get Ava something special to wear" Liz cheered.

* * *

Peter and Cross returned to Cross's Barge on the cannel to discuss why both shield and the C.I.A were working the same mission. Cross's neighbours weren't all that bad the French guy Maurice was a little odd but the other guy Duncan seemed pretty cool.

The barge itself was nicer than the hotel Peter was staying at in New York when he was undercover as a Merc known as Fate, Cross had a whole wall of guns mostly sniper rifles and custom weapons.

"Alright Ben why is S.H.I. in on this mission? Cross demanded.

"I was brought in to stop an assassination on the president when he comes to visit the city" Peter said.

Now Cross looked puzzled "funny I'm on the same mission" he replied, "we might be able to work together on this one".

_I am Boo the little tiger, and I'm still kinda young. My mamma says I'm clumsy, but I think it's so fun. I like to..." "_Dude seriously change that ringtone" Cross mumbled as Peter fumbled with the phone,

"Hey Ava what's up?"

"Peter exactly what kind of limit do you have on your Avenger credit card?" Ava asked.

"Like 10 grand why" but as he reached for his wall he noticed it was gone and replaced by an I.O.U from Ava "you stole my wallet!" he growled.

"Well yeah this is Paris I'm planning on splurging and your Avenger mission card has a higher limit then my shield allowance card" Ava laughed,

"You're just evil" Peter playfully said. "_You have no minutes remaining"_ his phone went dead "stupid TELUS junk".

"Your girl robbed you of 10 grand...damn" Cross laughed

* * *

The Penthouse at the Hilton was upgraded with shield tech to protect Peter and Natasha but for someone familiar with Shield equipment and tech it might as well have been a padlock on a diary.

Marion Fitzpatrick deactivated the security system and made her way through the Penthouse but she didn't take anything she just followed the hallway down to the bedrooms finding Peter's room, even his rental room was a mess she glanced at the physics pages "brilliant boy" she whispered as she continued to sift through his room stopping only to look at the pictures on his desk specifically two the one of him uncle Ben & Aunt May and the one of him and Ava. Peter looked happy in both photos, "she's beautiful sweet heart"

Drops of water splashed on the glass plating Marion was crying over the photos "I never wanted this life for you…I wanted you to have a normal childhood. And now because of my actions you've lost more than any child should ever have I'm so sorry Peter…I love you son" she sniffled kissing the picture of Peter and exiting the penthouse.

**surprise! first surprise of the story (took me long enough to make it right) Peter's mom is alive and she's Tinkerer's assistant but what could she mean by "actions you've lost more than any child should ever have"?. and why didn't she ever try to reach out to him in the past 11 years**

**is Beatle the assassin Peter's trying to stop or just bad timing?.**

**and Ava robbed him of a 10,000 $ credit card (how pissed would you be?).**

**please leave a review or comment/suggestion I love the feed back,**

**what does everyone think of Peter's ringtone for Ava? should I leave or change it? (you tube it if your unclear of the reference "boo the tiger")**


	5. Dinner, Dysfunction & Death

**Spider undercover 2: diplomatic Crisis**

**sorry it's later than intended but I hope it's passible for everyone.**

**Chapter 5: Dinner****,**** Dysfunction & Death **

_His name was __Eric Williams__, __the younger brother of Simon (wonder man) he was the family black sheep, ever since they were kids their mother favored Simon, but after Simon__'__s death his mind broke, perhaps that is what drove him to become the man he did. _

Tinkerer was in his lab space at the university, when a man in his mid-20's walked in carrying a silver brief case "hello Mason…did you finish that project I asked of you?" he asked almost lifelessly.

Tinkerer finished soldering two wires together completing a projection machine he imbedded into the belt of a green mech suit before looking up at the man before him "hello Mr. Williams, my condolences on your brother" he said sincerely. "But I have completed the project you asked for although the design was a little temperamental but I believe it's all proper now" he finished pulling a black case from his locker. "It was a tricky project but as you asked…"

Tinkerer opened the case and lifted a scythe looking weapon "with some creative tinkering and extensively rare equipment the laser scythe is powered by a special cerebral-frequency generator able to induce deep comas and revive victims from them as well should you ever have the need to do,

Now it's light enough to be worn on your hand and has the ability to make the blade spin at rapid speed, making the weapon usable as a high-speed propeller blade buzz saw, missile shield, and an improvised helicopter. It can also fire electromagnetic power blasts and anesthetic gas pellets, and also dispense electric stun shocks on touch. As you requested sir you are now the _grim reaper_" Tinkerer finished with a confident grin.

Eric smiled villainously as he looked over the scythe it was sleek and terrifying a true tribute to the grim reaper legend "it's perfect Mason. As agreed 100,000 and you want me to test it on the secret service to create an opening for your current employer's assassin is that right?" he asked.

Tinkerer nodded "that is correct only it won't be a shot it will be a thousand in one burst…providing the two young minds I'll be recruiting can make the damn weapon work" he replied.

A man in black tactical gear entered the lab and looked at the two but with his face concealed his expression was unreadable, "is that vaporizer canon operational yet?" he asked stiffly, "soon" was all Tinkerer replied,

The man in the black gear turned to a closed door "where's the woman?" he growled. Tinkerer tilted his head to the door as the stranger left his lab.

The stranger entered an office where Marion Fitzpatrick (A.K.A Mary Parker) was reviewing plans for the vaporizer canon, "why isn't this weapon working?" he snapped. She looked up at him "because your asking somebody who doesn't fully understand what the project is to build it" she retorted. The man in black didn't like that answer, he grabbed her by the hair and jerked her head back "your smart mouth already cost your brother in-law his life, don't think we couldn't just as easily arrange for your sister in-law to share his fate…or your boy!" he growled.

"when the time comes….I'm going to kill you myself"' she whispered, the man in the black gear roughly pushed her back against the desk "build my weapon or I will personally go to New York walk up to your boys front door and put a bullet between his eyes" he growled as he stormed away.

"You'd be surprised…my boy's here and if he's like his father was at that age you're screwed" she whispered to herself.

* * *

Peter had returned to the penthouse later in the afternoon to find Natasha on her laptop she was reviewing files specifically Cross's "Peter your little friend is…", "yeah he's C.I.A I know" Peter said smartly cutting her off. She did not like the tone he used and swatted him in the back of the head,

"Ouch. What is wrong with you women you go straight to violence?" he moaned rubbing his head.

"Lose the tone or you'll get another one" she threatened

Before Peter even opened his mouth there was a knock at the door, Peter went over and peered through the peephole **("I know what you're thinking geez Pete you sure are paranoid, well let me tell you something…maybe") **Luckily it wasn't a great threat but still a possibly deadly encounter "Ava's here…and she went shopping" Peter whispered to himself as he opened the door, Ava came in carrying a handful of bags.

"What did you do? Buy out a whole shipment from the store? He gasped, Ava dropped the bags on the couch and handed him his wallet "I only borrowed a 1000. The high end clothes are extremely cheaper then back home" she laughed as she passed Peter a black bag "this is for you, proper clothes for dinner". Peter opened the bag and looked at suit Ava had picked out for him,

"You really went all out on this didn't you?" he laughed, Ava only smiled "try it on".

Peter returned dressed in his new tuxedo earning him a wolf whistle from both Ava and Widow making him blush, "I got kind of a James bond vibe going on" Peter said enthusiastic, Ava shifted debatably,

"Uhm maybe roger Moore….but just because it's you more Johnny English" she replied. Peter was at a slight disadvantage that was probably Ava's second joke like ever.

"Since when did you get catty kitten" he asked. Kitten was a name Ava was not fond off her eyes flashed that frightful emerald green "don't ever call me kitten web head" she snapped. Her reaction intrigued Peter, Ava had an irritating nickname something that he could use to get under her skin.

"So you don't like kitten? That's too bad because I think it suits you" Peter laughed amusingly, Ava let out a low angry growl "ooh grumpy kitten" he teased, Widow finally intervened "ok you two enough Peter where's your phone? I need to link the wireless transmitter to my communicator so I can overhear every word at this dinner tonight".

Peter patted himself down but his phone wasn't in his tux "Ava would you mind calling it?" he asked, Ava sighed in annoyance but did as he asked,

"_I am Boo the little tiger, and I'm still kinda young. My mamma says I'm clumsy, but I think_...", "that's your ringtone for me! Boo the tiger?" Ava asked in a mixture of amusement and offence "change it, change it now!" she growled, **("yikes she is just not as cute as the singing tiger on my phone")**.

"Alright I have to meet with Jason I'll back in an hour….don't kill each other" Widow ordered, as she left Peter and Ava alone in the room,

"Change that ringtone Peter!" she snapped, "no I like it" Peter laughed.

Ava growled again "you pigheaded…"

"Oh good pig jokes again not like that wasn't a traumatising experience at all" Peter snapped, Ava stepped back from Peter the atmosphere in the room had changed he wasn't playfully bantering with her he was serious.

"Peter I didn't mean anything by it and I didn't realize you were so bothered by that" she whimpered, Ava wasn't the sensitive type but if she learned anything from her romance novels it was that most guys have it genetically programmed (sometimes deeply very deeply) that they get very protective or comforting when they saw a girl in need and she was playing on Peter's endless capability to be the good guy so she started to fake sniffling and whimpering in an attempt to subside the tension in the room. And as she planned it worked, within seconds of her crocodile tears Peter had wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

"I'm sorry" he whispered "I'll change it if it bothers you so much".

"It's not the ringtone Peter it's how quick we jump to arguing over the stupidest things".

Ava rested her head on his shoulder to hide her smile she knew this would trick could work as often as she wanted.

The two teens quickly changed and prepared for dinner Ava was wearing a new jade green mini dress similar to the one she wore to school only this one was silk,

Peter had almost pulled off cleaning up except for lousy tie.

* * *

Tinker sent a car to pick them up and bring them to the tower where Cross and his date were waiting by the elevator "damn man could you cut it any closer?" Cross laughed.

"I could have but if I did she would have killed me" Peter replied tilting his head at Ava who as soon as Cross and his date turned to the elevator dug her nails into Peter's thigh, "ouch" Peter yelped.

The elevator took them to the top floor, Peter scanned the area he found Widow at the bar wearing a spaghetti strapped black dress,

It was Cross who found their table first and lead the way Tinkerer and Marion were waiting for them. "Hello boys, ladies" he greeted waving for them to sit down,

To say it was awkward would be an understatement Tinkerer kept shifting his gaze from Cross to Peter completely ignoring the women around them. "Well let's get down to business shall we? Boy's you two have far exceeded any other students in my classes and after you saved me from that mad man at the school today, I'd like to offer you an internship working with me on some of my contracted projects some of which include military or private security" he boasted.

Peter and Cross looked at each other this was their opportunity to finally start making head way and find this assassin and stop him, "well what do you think Ben?" Cross asked.

Peter looked at Ava she didn't know what was going on and didn't want to say something that could blow Peter's cover,

"Ah what the hell I'm in" he replied.

"Fantastic! Now let's eat" Tinkerer laughed waving a waiter over "you kids go first"

Both Peter & Cross stared at the menus with a blank expression neither of them understood French at all, luckily Ava knew Peter well enough to know when he needed saving.

"Enfer avoir un bacon cheeseburger et des frites avec un milk-shake and Je vais prendre le plat de pates au poulet" she said smiling as she caught Peters admiring gaze,

"Have I ever told you how great you are" he laughed, Ava kept smiling "you could stand to mention a little more"

Across the room Widow was rolling her eyes Peter and Ava were being way to lovey to be a convincing cover, she looked back and saw a familiar face sitting across from Peter her drink slid from her hands shattering on the floor "S,s,s shadow?" she gasped.

Everyone within ear shot of the bar turned to Widow but one pair of eyes looked her in worry and fear their eyes locked like they were mentally arguing, Marion stood up and went to the rest room, "Peter don't break cover I'm going to follow up on a lead first sign of trouble you pack up and leave got it you're not the hero here" Widow ordered.

She followed the woman she was convinced was shadow to the rest room, not 4 seconds after the door closed a kick came flying out of nowhere so fast she was barely able to block it, "you're getting slow Natasha….thought I trained you better than that".

"Shadow? So it is you…what the hell? I went to your funeral I mourned your passing!" Widow snapped "you're alive and you left your son alone in the world!"

"Natasha!" Shadow hissed "if you would shut up for 2 seconds I could explain myself, after we got separated on the plane I was taken prisoner and forced to into helping them they threatened to go after Peter if I didn't….I didn't give them anything crucial about Richards vaporizer cannons. Then they caught on that I was deliberately sabotaging the tests and…they sent an enforcer to New York and killed Ben and said Peter would be next" she whimpered.

"Peter's uncle was killed by some random thief" Widow replied,

"Ben was a Naval intelligence officer, he trained S.E.A.l teams does that sound like a man who would go down easy? And the man who killed him had a blue star on his wrist didn't he? Speaking of Peter what are you doing letting him be a part of Shield and work this mission!"

Before Widow could even respond there was an explosion from outside that shook the tower violently, the women exited the bathroom to see a strange man in a black and grey suit with s scythe looking weapon on his hand "reaper! Natasha get those kids out of here this maniac is here to cripple the secret service!" Mary ordered.

"You don't know your own son to well Shadow he's a fighter not a runner" Widow replied, as Peter and Cross jumped from their chairs trying to decide their next move.

**Reaper is on the attack!**

**do Peter & Cross intervene and risk exposing themselves further to the public eyes?**

**wow uncle Ben was set up to forcibly encourage Mary's assistance in the vaporizer cannons **


End file.
